There with you
by Yanachi
Summary: A sick dragon slayer didn't quite like the idea of staying home and missing on an exciting job! Which later on caused his best friend to get hurt...Now,he'll do anything to pay them back.He was hurt when he saw her like that,he doesn't need any more reasons. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Forgotten?

''Ugh..I wish I could've gone with them...'' a sick dragon slayer said as he moped around his house.

He was sick _**(if that's even possible...) **_so team _Natsu l_eft him behind,to rest.

* * *

''It's been three days already!'' he coughed ''Did they forget about me?''

''Ughh!This is so boring'' he exclaimed as he jumped onto his hammock.,,I still don't feel well...''

* * *

~few hours later,at sunset~

The door of Natsu and Happy's house slightly opened.

''H-Hey.'' a weak cry could be heard from there. Natsu recognized the voice,with a follow up of vanilla scent.

''Luce.'' he said with a flat expression and a bitter voice.,,It's nice that someone remembered me.''

As she slowly approached the bed,he could see that she was covered in bandages,what made him feel guilty.

''Are you feeling better,sorry I didn't come earlier..something held me up.'' she said weakly

''...Sorry,I didn't know ... what happened...?'' I'm so dense...

''N-nothing,I-I brought you some food,remem-b-ber I said I'll get you some as soon as we come from the job,

I'll go make you s-o-omething to eat.'' Now that's something that isn't going to happen,he quickly hopped out of his hammock right next to her.

''Luce,sit down,you're the one who needs to rest up.'' How did that even happen...

''You just lay down,I'm not sick anymore,so I'm going to be the one taking care of you now,okay?''

I could hear her nagging,she always kept her word... ''Here.'' I pushed her gently into my ''bed'' and covered her with a blanket.

_**~Flashback~**_

''You're burning up!No wonder you're incapable of eating much as usual!'' she exclaimed as she held her palm on my forehead''

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I put my palm on her forehead,she wasn't very hot but still it was different... she looked straight at me,it felt weird.

''After I get back,you're telling me what happened.'' I said as I grabbed the groceries she brought,then walked to the kitchen.

* * *

~after short time~

''Here.'' I handed her the plate.''So,what happened?''

'' . . . ''

''Luce?''

''...well...the job wasn't how they described it...it was all a trap.'' ...a trap?..

''They made that job request with a crazy amount of jewel as reward,on trapped me,Happy,Erza and Gray couldn't go anywhere we were forced to fight with _those_ creatures...'' At this point she was shaking,she must have been terrified...

''I'm sorry.'' I said

''Why for..? It's not your fault,you're not the one to blame,Natsu.''

''I'm sorry,I wasn't there to protect you and Happy **_(great time to ruin the moment right...well I guess Natsu really doesn't care bout' Ice princess and Erza :T )_**

''I don't blame you,you were ill and it could've amplified it if you came with us,no one blames you.''

''It was just a cold!'' I yelled

''Cold or not,it could have became even worse!'' she screamed at me,but I get her..

* * *

**Tadaaah! It's done xo**

**Hope you'll enjoy and I wish you like NaLu as much as I do!**


	2. For Luce

_It's been a day since I started taking care of Lucy,she's sleeping now and I'm glad she's better._

_In meantime Happy returned and he told me the details.I've heard that rest of team Natsu didn't have serious injuries as well._

_I'm just glad all of them returned,I'm going after those guys to teach them a lesson no one messes with Fairy Tail,especially not with my_ **nakama**_!_

* * *

''Happy.'' I called out for my exceed ''Aye?'' he replied still flying over Lucy's head in concern ''Hand me the job request.''

''Aye,sir.'' Happy then flew to find his bag,and he got back in a minute. I examined the paper closely.

''Don't worry Happy,I'll pay them back for hurting you and Lucy,take a good care of her,if you need anything here's some jewels and you know you can always just ask others in guild including Mira.'' I told him.

''Aye...''

I went up to pat him on the head, ''Don't be sad Happy,I'll return shortly''

''Take care!'' and with that I was already out of the house.

* * *

_I still had the paper with me,and I managed to pick up a scent. The weird thing is that job was located near Hargeon which was really unusual._

_I took a train,knowing I'd feel sick,but I did it for Luce ,the faster I beat those guys up,the faster I can return._

* * *

_~After a long train ride...~_

_Ugh..That lasted forever... scent started to fade..._

_Maybe,if I go this way.I turned around facing the forest before me,as scent started becoming stronger again.  
_

_Run Natsu...It was night already.I thought about having a rest,because that train ride did take quite a toll on me,but I resisted _

_and kept telling myself that I'll see Luce sooner if I don't._

* * *

**_Sorry for a short chapter xo_  
**

**_Bur keep reading and find out what will happen next time!_**

**_Sayonara Minna!_**


	3. The Son Of Devil

_**Hey! XD  
**_

_**How are you guys?I'm just feeling hyper cause I drank too much soda on my (and my cousins) birthday party :3**_

_**See..We were born on the same day o u o**_

_**Enough of was ONE of the reasons I wasn't able to update T A T**_

_**But! I am here now xo**_

_**ˇ~I guess I am hopeless with making long chapters~ˇ**_

* * *

_I wanted to scream from the top of my hurt . even that stripping devil! But the scent I caught on,it was different but I knew it from before and I'm not saying it's necessarily good. _

_I was walking for a bit until I came to an open there was a pool of movement around me and it was weird,I can't describe it this uneasy head is throbbing and my heart is pounding-but I just know this is not **fear**._

_It's worse than that._

**_''The one who lurks in shadows''_**

_This voice in my head,it's like the devil was a terrifying growl that would make a child faint and send a chill down an adults spine.  
_

**_''You came here to get revenge for your friends?You really are an idiot as they say.'' _**_he laughed in a maniac-like tone but he continued **''Those three escaped,even **I **don't know how therefor our aim is master really wants Fairy Tail to suffer,but I'll lend you a hint-we'll be taking one of you time by time and you won't be able to do anything about may as well run and try to save your closest ones but even if you are faster than a bullet'' **he stopped and the movements around me stopped. **''-you won't be able to do a single thing.'' **I was having a fight with myself on should I stay and do what I came here for or should I try to stop what he's trying to when he showed himself,with a smirk plastered on his face._

_My eyes widened as I started to run as fast as I could-I wasn't looking back,but his piercing growl cut trough air...  
_

* * *

**_That's it for now,again I'm sorry :)_**

**_I'll be sure to do more soon,even though I'm leaving for Austria in few days and I'll be there for maybe a week so It'll be hard to update although I promise to update the story with Lucy and Erza before i leave :D_**


End file.
